


Defund the Police?

by Morbidly_Delightful



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Mind Games, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidly_Delightful/pseuds/Morbidly_Delightful
Summary: When Gotham PD gets defunded and ultimately shut down It is up to the vigilante world to keep the peace. However the super villain community recognizes this opportunity and declares war on Gotham vigilantes. Red Hood one of the unlucky few To be captured by these villains, ends up In the hands of Slade Wilson. Whose intentions are too repurpose him and ultimately turn him on his vigilante friends.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 18





	Defund the Police?

**Authors Note:** let me start by saying this is my first fan-fictionso I hope you all enjoy because I really enjoyed writing this. 

please enjoy ;)

* * *

Slade Wilson a moral man or at least that's what he likes to believe. It was true he didn't kill unless contracted to kill. But his convictions didn't lie far beyond that. After all when they defunded the police, and vigilantes took over he fell on the side of the villains. It had nothing to do with personal beliefs, crime just paid more. But if his convictions had their way he would be on the side of justice; but what our convictions?

Not only was Slaid Wilson on the side of crime but he was one of the General/strategist for organized crime. He wasn't part of a gang it was more like an army. It's as if all the Supervillains agreed upon one thing divide and conquer. That's all you need to make an army is one common goal. You don't need a set of common believes or a way of politics; just a goal in mind. Of course these things existed with in the villain community. But Slaid was not a political man, if he was he was on the wrong side. But politics and never did anything for him; so why serve them?

Being a part of The Injustice League was not without perks. After all he was one of the few who had military training and his skills give him a higher ranking than most. He was also in charge of repurposing the prisoners. It was his specialty, he knew how to get inside their brains and turn them against themselves. Much like the game he used to play with nightwing. But he was just a plaything compared to the task laid before slaid.

There was a particular prisoner that was just recently captured by the Injustice League whom happened to be from the bat clan. So Slaid had him move to the private holding cell under his house. There he could keep a closer eye on him. His reprogramming would be personalized. Like the others after programming he would be sent out as a saboteur a spy or a double agent etc. But for his new guest he was thinking more along the lines of a sleeper cell. Not in the traditional sense of a sleeper cell but something very similar.

He didn't have to break him down, not completely. He knew this particular bat struggled with his sanity. Of course he was not as easily manipulated has Nightwing was. In fact as far Slaid new he was the most stubborn one next to Batman. Repurposing him would be a challenge that Slaid would be happy to rise to. Slaid thought as he entered the underground holding cell.

His eye met with defiant turquoise green ones, the young man whose wrist where bound to the ceiling released himself from his Bonds. The escape artist, weapons Master, prints of crime, this Young man had many impressive skills and conquest on his theoretical resume; and now he was all Slaid’s. But there was no way for him to escape; he was behind three heavily locked doors with Slaid, and when Slade wasn't there the motion detectors with tasers were aimed at him. Not even Houdini could find his way out of this room, it was escape proof. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to try. Even if he had to follow slid out. Slaid just had to turn his back.  
The escape was imminent but it would have to wait. Right now Jason had to beat slaid at his own game. It wasn't going to be easy, but if he could pool appearing broken with out looking like he's playing Slade, that was going to be a trick. To fool Slade he was going to have to outthink him. And Slaid was a lot smarter then he looked a master strategist even. Jason was going to have to play his cards right or he wasn't going to get out of this one alive. He had to strategize a plan and do it quick. After all he was Jason Todd the Red Hood, there was no way he what not going to escape or die trying. He was going to get out one way or another or go down swinging.

Slade swung at Jason's face. He ducks as Slade's fist hits the wall. His reaction time was slow must of been the drugs they imposed on him. Using the wall for leverage he pushed Slaid back and pinned him against the floor and the opposing wall. Jason smiled down at Slade, maybe you this was going to be easier than he—

Swiftly and smoothly Jason was flipped onto his back. Slaid's grin was pure evil as he leered at Jason below him. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?

As the drugs started to wear off, realization hit him hard like a brick, slaid was toying with him. A knowing smirk crossed Slade’s face, “Did You expect me to beat you into submission”. Jason scowled up at Slaid “don't mock me”. He pressed his lips into a thin smile “to mock you, I would have to assume you weren't already making a fool of yourself”.

Surprised and confused, Jason wondered what Slaid was getting at. His brain was going to have to work harder to cut through the effects of the drugs he was sure was administered to him. Right now his mind was swimming, and he couldn't figure out what game Slaid was playing.

When Slaid eased up on his hold he had on him, Jason pushed back to flip their positions. But Slade grabbed his hands and dragged him to his feet.

CLICK.

Jason was back in the handcuffs hanging from the ceiling. Furiously Jason struggled and thrashed around. It was clear now this was one big power play for Slaid. The bastard was probably getting off on this too. If Jason was furious before he was livid now.

Slaid reached out and held Jason's chin, as he looked at him in his eye “you're mine now”. Jason sneered, as he began to cuss Slaid out; sudden pain bloomed across Jasons chic as his head snap to the side when Slade back handed him. “You should really watch your language boy, the slap was just a warning, you don't want to know what I will do to you next time”.

Enraged Jason growled, but all he could do was glare daggers at Slaid. Thoroughly pleased with himself Slaid padded Jason’s sore cheek “we begin training tomorrow”. Slaid proudly striated away leaving Jason to his thoughts. Stewing in his rage Jason realized he was most definitely screwed if hlep didn't come soon.

Slade watched Jason hang his head from his monitor in his office. He smiled to himself, crime definitely did pay more!

* * *

**Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment. I enjoy enthusiasm and appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
